


Satu Hal

by blossompoetry



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossompoetry/pseuds/blossompoetry
Summary: Satu hal yang membuatku suka dengan dengan Sakuma-sensei





	Satu Hal

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk event Memoir di fandom tercinta <3  
> Maafkan aku author amatir ini.  
> Selamat membaca <3

“Oh~ Jadi benar kau suka dengan Sakuma-sensei?” tanya Kaminaga

 

“Ti-tidak!” jawabku

 

“Sayang sekali, kali ini wajahmu tidak bisa berbohong.” ucap Miyoshi

 

Ah, sial sekali kerja kelompok hari ini. Bukannya mengerjakan tugas, mereka malah menyudutkanku dengan pertanyaan seperti  ini. Apa mereka sudah sadar dengan tingkahku yang mulai aneh?

Lihat, sekarang Kaminaga dan Miyoshi tersenyum puas melihat tingkahku.

 

“Dia diam. Berarti ucapanmu benar, Kaminaga.” ucap Miyoshi

 

“Da-darimana kalian tahu?” tanyaku pelan

 

“Kau tidak bilang pun kami sudah tahu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi tingkahmu berubah akhir-akhir ini.” jawab Miyoshi

 

“Biar aku jelaskan. Pertama akhir-akhir ini moodmu selalu bagus. Apalagi pada hari Senin, Rabu, dan Kamis. Senin ada sesi homerun lalu Rabu dan Kamis ada pelajaran bahasa Jepang. Lalu pada hari Selasa dan Jumat moodmu tidak sebagus itu. Bukankah itu aneh?” jelas Kaminaga

 

“Apalagi kau terlihat lebih bersemangat saat pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Padahal itu bukan mata pelajran kesukaanmu.” ucap Miyoshi menambahkan penjelasan Kaminaga

 

“Kedua, kau sekarang sering menawarkan diri untuk membawa tugas atau barang ke ruang guru. Padahal kau paling benci pergi ke tempat itu.” ucap Kaminaga

 

“Ketiga, kau tidak lagi berani menatap Sakuma-sensei.  Kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah terintimidasi bukan?” sambung Miyoshi sambil menatapku

 

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Pipiku mulai terasa panas. Apa yang mereka katakan tadi itu benar semuanya.

Aku mulai bersemangat saat kelas Sakuma-sensei. Aku sering pergi ke ruang guru untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan bertemu dengannya. Aku juga sudah tidak berani menatapnya. Rasa gugup selalu datang saat aku melihatnya.

 

“Ah sudahlah, kasihan wajahnya merah seperti itu.” ucap Kaminaga

 

“Padahal belum semuanya kita bongkar.” ucap  Miyoshi

 

“Sudahlah, kasihan dia. Oh iya, aku sedikit penasaran. Apa yang kau suka dari Sakuma-sensei?” ucap Kaminaga

 

Aku menatap Kaminaga bingung. Apa yang aku suka dari Sakuma-sensei?

 

“Aku… tidak tahu…” jawabku bingung

 

“Tidak mungkin begitu. Jangan bilang kalau cinta tidak perlu alasan. Klise sekali.” ucap Miyoshi

 

“Ya, tidak mungkin seperti itu. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang membuatmu jatuh cinta dengan Sakuma-sensei.” ucap Kaminaga

 

“Sudah aku bilang aku tidak tahu!” ucapku sedikit kesal

 

“Kau ini, tinggal sebutkan satu hal yang membuatmu tertarik. Hal istimewa tentangnya.” ucap Miyoshi

 

Aku diam dan berpikir. Hal spesial tentang sensei? Hal apa yang tidak dimiliki orang-orang di sekitarku tapi dimiliki Sakuma-sensei?

 

“Sakuma-sensei, baik hati…” jawabku ragu

 

Mereka berdua menatapku tidak percaya

 

“Kalau baik hati, mungkin kau sudah jatuh hati dengan anak kelas sebelah.” ucap  Miyoshi

 

“Kau tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu. Coba alasan lain.” ucap Kaminaga

 

“Ugh… aku yang kasmaran kenapa malah kalian yang penasaran? Aku sendiri belum tahu alasanku apa!” jawabku kesal

 

“Baiklah… kita hentikan topik ini. Silahkan kau renungi sendiri alasanmu apa.” ucap Miyoshi

 

“Sembentar, kalau kau sudah tahu alasan itu. Apa kau ada niatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu?” tanya Kaminaga

 

“Aku belum tahu. Bagaimana nanti saja mau mengungkapkannya atau tidak.” jawabku

 

“Saranku, kalau kau masih menjadi siswi di sekolah ini lebih baik kau diam dulu. Bisa jadi skandal yang besar mengingat statusmu sebagai putri dari kepala sekolah. Bisa-bisa Sakuma-sensei dikeluarkan dari sini dan jadi buah bibir masyarakat.” ucap Miyoshi

 

“Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan soal berikutnya..” ucap Kaminaga kembali membuka bukunya

 

 

Pagi ini, aku tidak bisa fokus belajar. Aku masih terus memikirkan hal yang membuat aku suka Sakuma-sensei. Aku jadi penasaran sendiri. Mau sampai kapan aku memikirkannya? Aku harus tenang dan kembali fokus. Apalagi jam terakhir nanti Sakuma-sensei yang mengisi.

Bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pergantian jam. Guru matematika mulai pamit lalu melangkah pergi setelah salam. Pelajaran berikutnya sejarah. Kelas kembali ramai. Aku harus segera menyiapkan bukunya. Guru yang satu ini selalu datang cepat.

Aku sudah bisa melihat bayangannya dari balik pintu. Ah sial! Guru sejarah itu sudah datang. Tunggu dulu, guru sejarah itu tidak setinggi bayangan tadi. Pintu kelas dibuka dan kami semua diam.

 

“Sakuma-sensei,kau salah jadwal.” celetuk Amari

 

“Tidak.” Sakuma-sensei melihat jam tangannya “Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau jadwalku dan Hirota-sensei ditukar? Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan itu pada Kaminaga.”

 

“Kaminaga!!” ucap beberapa anak kesal

 

“Hahahaha… maaf.. aku lupa bilang…” jawab Kaminaga

 

Kaminaga memberi aba-aba salam sebelum memulai pelajaran ini

 

“Siapkan buku kalian.kita mulai pelajarannya.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

Kami mula menukar buku pelajaran kami. Sementara itu Sakuma-sensei menulis di papan tulis. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran ini.

 

“Chise-chan~” ucap Kaminaga sambil mengetuk kursiku

 

“Ada apa?” tanyaku pelan

 

“Penghapusku jatuh di bawah mejamu.” jawab Kaminaga

 

Aku melihat kolong mejaku dan mengambil penghapus Kaminaga.

 

“Nih..” ucapku sambil memberikan penghapus itu

 

“Sankyu~ Semangat ya~” ucap Kaminaga meledekku

 

Aku mendegus kesal dan kembali melihat papan tulis.

 

 

Ruangan kelas ini sepi dan semuanya memperhatikan dengan seksama penjelasan dari Sakuma-sensei. Tidak biasanya anak-anak kelas ini memperhatikan pejalaran.

Aku masih belum bisa fokus. Pertanyaan Kaminaga kemarin masih terus terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Apa yang aku suka dari Sakuma-sensei?

 

Baik hati? Tidak aku sendiri ragu dan dia pernah memarahiku.

 

Senyumanya? Hm.. senyumannya memang hangat dan menarik, tapi sepertinya bukan.

 

Manik birunya? Tidak, punya Johan lebih indah

 

Mantan atlet Kendo dan Judo? Itu memang keren, tapi hal seperti itu tidak menarik minatku.

 

Alisnya? Hahaha alisnya memang unik dan sering jadi bahan ejekan yang lain dan sepertinya bukan karena alis itu.

 

Bel istirahat berbunnyi dan aku berhenti melamun. Beberapa anak bersorak gembira. Sakuma-sensei mulai membereskan barangnya.

 

“Kalau begitu cukup sampai sini. Jangan lupa dengan tugas kalian tadi. Kumpulkan nanti sore sebelum kalian pulang.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

Semuanya mulai berdiri dan memberi hormat.

 

“Jitsui… tugas yang mana?” tanyaku kepada Jitsui yang duduk di depanku

 

“Tadi Sakuma-sensei bilang saat menjelaskan materi bukan?” ucap Jitsui

 

“A-aku tidak memperhatikan. Aku pinjam bukumu sembentar...” pintaku

 

“Hm.. Jarang-jarang kau seperti ini. Apa kau asik melamun tadi?” ledek Jitsui sambil menyerahkan bukunya

 

Jam pelajaran terakhir kosong. Hirota-sensei tidak bisa hadir untuk mengisi pelajarannya. Jam ini kami gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Sakuma-sensei. Hatano, Odagiri dan Amari tampak asik bermain ponsel. Kaminaga sudah pergi sejak bel pergantian jam berbunyi. Sisanya asik mengerjakan tugas itu.

 

“Siapa yang mau mengumpulkan tugasnya?” tanya Miyoshi

 

“Chise saja. Biasanya juga dia bukan?” ucap Hatano

 

“Tidak, hari ini aku tidak mau.” jawabku

 

“Hah.. aku siapapun itu nanti, aku titip tugasku di meja.” ucap Miyoshi mulai berkemas

 

“Aku juga.” ucap Jitsui

 

Miyoshi dan Jitsui mulai meninggalkan kelas. Tidak lama kemudian Tazaki menyusul mereka. Cepat sekali mereka mengerjakan tugasnya.

 

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tugasku masih belum selesai, kurang 3 nomor lagi.

 

“Aku duluan..” ucap Fukumoto

 

“Oh iya, hati-hati…” jawabku

 

“Aku juga duluan ya~” ucap Amari

 

“Memangnya tugas kalian sudah selesai?” tanyaku melihat Odagiri yang berkemas

 

Odagiri mengangguk dan mengisyaratkannya berese dengan jempolnya lalu pergi keluar kelas

 

“Kapan selesainya?” tanyaku pada Hatano yang sudah mengendong tasnya

 

“Dari tadi, aku duluan ya~ ” ucap Hatano pamit

 

“Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak mau menggumpulkan tugas kalian!” ucapku setengah berteriak

 

“Masih ada Kaminaga!” seru Hatano

 

Aku mengehela nafas panjang. Mereka semua memang aneh. Kemana Kaminaga pergi? Memangnya tugasnya sudah selesai? Sudahlah lebih baik aku selesaikan tugasku yang tinggal 3 nomor lagi.

 

 

Sampai jawaban terakhir Kaminaga belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Kemana dia pergi? Tumben lama sekali. Aku menaruh buku tugasku di meja Kaminaga dan mengambil buku anak-anak yang lain untuk ditata menjadi satu.

 

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari terdengar semakin jelas. Aku tau pasti dari langkahnya kalau ini Kaminaga.

 

“Haduh….gawat!” ucap Kaminaga membuka pintu kelasdan masuk tergesa-gesa

 

“Kemana saja? Tugas kami sudah selesai semua.” tanyaku

 

“Oh aku juga sudah.” Kaminaga mengambil bukunya di loker dan berkemas “Aku tadi dipanggil Sakuma-sensei”

 

“Kau buat masalah lagi?” tanyaku

 

“Tentu saja tidak! Oh iya, tadi Sakuma-sensei mencarimu.” Ucap Kaminaga mengendong tasnya

 

“Tidak lucu!” ucapku kesal

 

“Kali ini aku serius! Tadi aku disuruh memanggilmu. Sakuma-sensei ada di ruang Staf-D. Kau disuruh ke sana. Aku duluan ya~” ucap Kaminaga lalu berlari pergi

 

“Tunggu!!! Bukan aku yang mau mengumpulkan tugasnya! Kaminaga!!” teriakku sambil mengejarnya

 

“Sekalian!” teriak Kaminaga yang sudah ada di lantai 1

 

Haduh, hancur sudah hariku. Untuk apa Sakuma-sensei memanggilku? Aku masih belum mau bertemu dengannya. Sial kau Miyoshi dan Kaminaga. Sekarang aku semakin malu untuk bertemu dengan Sakuma-sensei. Aku masih belum tahu alasan itu.

Aku melangkah pergi masuk kedalam kelas. Mengambil tas dan buku tugas anak-anak kelasku. Ruang Staff-D ada ujung lantai 1 gedung B, sedangkan kelasku ada di lantai 2 gedung A. Aku harus menuruni 25 anak tangga lalu berjalan melewati taman dan sampai gedung B.

Lorong gedung B terlihat sepi. Wajar saja, bel pulang sudah dari tadi berbunyi. Mereka pasti sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakiku di lorong. Aku semakin gugup dan tanganku sudah mulai berkeringat. Apa salahku sampai Sakuma-sensei mencariku. Hari ini aku tidak membuat masalah besar. Apa Sakuma-sensei sadar kalau tadi saat pelajaranya aku melamun?

Aku sudah sampai di depan ruang staff-D tapi aku belum siap membuka pintu. Aku berusaha meneangkan diriku. Kalimat permintaan maafku sudah siapkalau Sakuma-sensei memarahiku nanti. Aku baru mau membuka pintu, daun pintu itu sudah bergerak degan sendirinya.

 

“Wah!”

 

Aku terkejut melihat Sakuma-sensei keluar dari ruang staf-D. Sakuma-sensei melihatku bingung.

 

“Ah..maaf.. “ ucapnya pelan

 

“Oh! Ini tugas hari ini.Um… lalu maafkan aku kalua hari ini aku berbuat salah.” ucapku menyerahkan buku lalu membungkuk

 

“Apa hari ini kau membuat masalah?” tanya Sakuma-sensei bingung sambil mengambil buku tugas

 

“Eh? Tidak, tadi Kaminaga bilang Sakuma-sensei mencariku. Jadi aku kira…”

 

“Kemana Kaminaga?” tanya Sakuma-sensei

 

“Pulang.” Jawabku pelan

 

Sakuma-sensei tampak kesal lalu menghela nafasnya pajang.

 

“Apa Kaminaga berbuat onar lagi?” tanyaku

 

“Iya, tadi dia membantuku memasukan foto kedalam biodata anak-anak kelas 3. Aku belum hafal semua wajah anak-anak di sekolah ini. Jadi aku minta tolong Kaminaga. Lalu Kaminaga tidak sengaja menghapus semua fotonya tadi. Katanya dia akan kembali nanti setelah mengambil tasnya.” jelas Sakuma-sensei

 

“Hahahaha Kaminaga…” ucapku sedikit kesal 

 

“Sudahlah, terima kasih sudah menggumpulkan tugas ini. Kau boleh pulang sekarang.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

“Um.. Sakuma-sensei, mungkin aku bisa membantumu.” Ucapku pelan

 

“Tidak usah terima kasih. Masih ada 480 siswa lagi dan bukannya kau sudah dijemput sekarang?” tolak Sakuma-sensei

 

“Aku hafal semua wajah anak-anak di sekolah ini. Hanya memindahkan foto kedalam biodata bukan? Lagipula aku juga belum minta dijemput.” ucapku

 

“Baiklah, tapi kalau sudah jam 5 kau harus pulang.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

“20 menit? Tidak masalah.” ucapku yakin

 

Sakuma-sensei mengangguk dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang staff. Aku mengikutinya dibelakang. Ruangan ini sepi sepertinya staff yang lain sudah pulang. Sakuma-sensei duduk di depan komputer dan aku duduk di sampingnya.

 

“Um.. Sakuma-sensei, aku boleh bertanya?” tanyaku

 

“Hm? Apa?” tanya yang masih fokus dengan layar komputer

 

“Kenapa Sakuma-sensei yang mengerjakan tugas ini? Bukannya ini tugas staf sekolah?” tanyaku

 

“Oh itu.. tadinya ini tugas Midori-san, tapi tadi dia dapat kabar kalau ayahnya masuk rumah sakit. Staf yang lain masih sibuk dengan tugasnya. Jadi aku yang sedang kosong jampelajaran lebih baik membantunya. Oh ini foto anak-anak kelas 3A. Kau kenal semuanyakan?” jawab Sakuma-sensei

 

“Aku kenal semuanya. Kalau begitu Sakuma-sensei tinggal bilang siapa anaknya dan aku akan menunjukan fotonya!” ucapku

 

“Kalau begitu kita mulai, Akira Takuma.”

 

“Baris 3 kolom 2”

 

“Akira Soma”

 

“Baris 4 kolom 1”

 

“Akari Shiro”

 

“Baris 2 kolom 1”

 

“Akehoshi Hikaru”

 

“Baris 3 kolom 4”

 

 

10 menit sudah berlalu, sekarang tinggal 1 kelas lagi. Sakuma-sensei menganti file kelas 3-E dengan kelas 3-F. Belum sempat menyebutkan nama siswa ponsel Sakuma-sensei bergetar. Sakuma-sensei mengambil ponselnya dan meminta izin untuk keluar menanggkat telepon itu.

 

Siapa yang meneleponnya? Sakuma-sensei terlihat terburu-buru tadi. Apa orang penting? Sambil menunggu Sakuma-sensei sebaiknya aku yang melanjutkan pekerjaan ini. Satu kelas lagi bukan masalah.

 

Aku mulai asik memindahkan foto anak-anak kelas 3. Melihat namanya lalu mencari fotonya dan memindahkannya ke dalam biodatamereka. Ini pekerjaan yang mudah karena aku sudah hafal seluruh murid disini. Menghafalkan wajah dan nama seseorang merupakan hal yang mudah.

 

Semuanya sudah beres dalam waktu 5 menit. Sakuma-sensei masih belum kembali. Sebaiknya aku menunggu Sakuma-sensei 5 menit lagi.

 

Aku langsung menoleh begitu mendengar pintu dibuka. Sakuma-sensei berjalan mendekat.

 

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu..” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

“Oh tidak apa-apa. Semuanya sudah kuselesaikan tadi.” Ucapku bangga

 

Sakuma-sensei lalu tersenyum dan memberiku satu kotak susu cokelat. Aku menatapnya bingung.

 

“Otsukare..” ucapnya

 

“Ah.. terima kasih…”

 

Sakuma-sensei kembali duduk di kursinya dan mengecek pekerjaan tadi, sedangkan aku asik meminum susu kotak.

 

“Semuanya sudah lengkap, terima kasih Arisaki-san.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

“Sama-sama! Um..maaf ya kalau anak-anak kelas 2-D yang sering merepotkan sensei. Maaf kalau kami menambah beban Sakuma-sensei.” ucapku pelan

 

“Tidak, kalian bukan beban untukku. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai guru untuk terus membimbing kalian. Memang awalnya aku kerepotan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Justru ini malah menjadi tantangan untukku.” ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

“Wah~ Sakuma-sensei betah ya dengan kelas kami. Padahal Sakuma-sensei sering menjadi korban kejahilan kami.” ucapku meledek

 

“Hahahaha…” Sakuma-sensei tertawa miris “Justru dari situ aku bisa mengenal kalian lebih jauh.”

 

“Kalau begitu… apa yang Sakuma-sensei tau tentangku?” tanyaku pelan

 

Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa menariknya lagi dan sekarang aku merasa canggung.

 

“Hm.. sejauh ini yang ku tau kau anaknya energik, ramah dan pandai bergaul. Keburukanmu itu, sering bertindak gegabah. Selalu berusaha melarikan diri dari hal yang kau tidak suka atau diluar dari prediksimu.”  jawab Sakuma-sensei

 

“Ugh..”  Aku menatap Sakuma-sensei kesal

 

“Hahaha kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?” Sakuma-sensei sedikit meledekku “Walaupun begitu kau masih punya tanggung jawab dari masalah yang kau buat. Lalu kau selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau dan tidak mudah menyerah. Bisa dibilang kau yang lebih dewasa daripada yang lain.”

 

“Mou…Sakuma-sensei melebih-lebihkanku…” ucapku mulai gugup

 

“Tidak, itu semua berdasarkan pengamatanku selama ini. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana perilakumu di rumah, tapi aku yakin kau bisa berkembang menjadi bunga yang lebih indah nanti. Aku melihatmu sebagai Arisaki Chise muridku, bukan putri kepala sekolah atau yang lainnya. Jadi semangtlah Arisaki-san, masa depanmu masih panjang.” Ucap Sakuma-sensei

 

Ponsel Sakuma-sensei kembali bergetar dan ia kembali meminta izin untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

Pipiku sudah terasa panas dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Aku sedikit menyesal dan senang mendengar tanggapan sensei tadi. Sekarang aku tahu satu hal yang membuatku jatuh hati kepadanya.

Sensei selalu melihatku sebagai aku yang sebenarnya.

Dia berani menegurku bahkan sampai memarahiku kalau aku berbuat salah. Tidak seperti guru atau siswa lain yang membiarkanku berbuat salah atau bahkan memilih diam. Aku sering mendengar keluhan mereka dibelakang dan itu selalu membuatku muak. Mereka selalu senang mencari muka di depanku.

 

“Arisaki, Satoru-san sudah mencarimu di luar. “ ucap Sakuma-sensei yang masih sibuk dengan teleponnya

 

Aku tersentak kaget. Aku lupa sekarang sudah lebih dari jam 5.

 

“Sakuma-sensei…” ucapku mendekati Sakuma-sensei

 

_"Kalau kau sudah tahu alasan itu. Apa kau ada niatan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu?”_

Ucapan Kaminaga terlintas dipikiranku. Sekarang aku sudah tahu apa aku harus mengungkapkannya sekarang?

 

“Iya?” tanya Sakuma-sensei yang sudah selesai mengangkat teleponnya

 

Aku menatap Sakuma-sensei sejenak. Sepertinya tidak, aku harus mengikuti saran Miyoshi. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakuma-sensei karena ulahku. Biarlah tunggu satu tahun lagi.

 

“Aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini.” ucapku

 

“Iya, hati-hati di halan dan terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi.” balasnya

 

“Kalau begitu aku pulang dulauan sensei.” pamitku

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.   
> Maaf masih banyak diksi yang kurang tepat atau tipo yang breserakan.


End file.
